Locations (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of all locations found on the island of Solstheim in . Raven Rock *Abandoned Building – A derelict building on the outskirts of the town. *Alor House – Fethis and Dreyla Alor's home. *Caerellius House – Crescius Caerellius' home. *Coldcinder Cave – A cave located under The Bulwark Jail. *Glover Mallory's House – Glover Mallory's home located by his smithy. *Ienth Farm – A small farmhouse owned by Garyn Ienth and Milore Ienth. *Morvayn Ancestral Tomb – Redoran burial ground located under town temple. *Morvayn Manor – Home of the First Councillor Lleril Morvayn. *Raven Rock Mine – A derelict ebony mine on the outskirts of the town. *Severin Manor – A large home on the outskirts of the town and potential player home. *Temple – The Dunmer temple dedicated to the Reclamations. *The Retching Netch – Raven Rock inn and bar. *The Bulwark – A large edifice built to protect the town against ash storms. *The Bulwark Jail – The prison building of the town. *Ulen Ancestral Tomb – Dunmer burial ground located under the town temple. Tel Mithryn *Tel Mithryn – The home and laboratory of House Telvanni wizard Neloth. *Tel Mithryn Apothecary – Home and shop of Tel Mithryn mycologist Elynea Mothren. *Tel Mithryn Kitchen – Tel Mithryn's kitchen run by Ulves Romoran *Tel Mithryn Steward's House – Home of Varona Nelas, Neloth's steward. All-Maker Stones *Beast Stone – Located west of Thirsk Mead Hall. *Earth Stone – Located east of Raven Rock. *Sun Stone – Located north of Tel Mithryn. *Tree Stone – Located on the grounds of the Temple of Miraak. *Water Stone – Located south west of Fahlbtharz *Wind Stone – Located east of Skaal Village. Camps *Bujold's Retreat – Campsite of former residents of Thirsk Mead Hall. *Haknir's Shoal – A small campsite on the northern shore of Solstheim. *Last Vigil – A snowy clearing high in the Velothi Mountains. Caves *Bristleback Cave – Series of caves containing a very large tribe of Rieklings. *Benkongerike – Riekling inhabited cave and location of the Cyclone word of power. *Castle Karstaag Caverns – A large ice cavern containing a tribe of Rieklings. *Castle Karstaag Ruins – The remains of Castle Karstaag, overrun by Rieklings. *Frossel – Large Riekling inhabited cave. *Frostmoon Crag – Campsite of the Frostmoon Pack. *Glacial Cave – Small Riekling inhabited cave and location of Karstaag's Skull. *Hrothmund's Barrow – Final resting place of Hrothmund the Red, founder of Thirsk Mead Hall. Clearings *Headwaters of Harstrad – A tiny cave inhabited by one Spriggan. Docks *Northshore Landing – A disused jetty overrun by mudcrabs. Dragon Lairs *Saering's Watch – Dragon lair and the location of a Bend Will word of power. Dwemer Ruins *Fahlbtharz – Large Dwemer Ruin. *Kagrumez – Small Dwemer ruin and home of the Kagrumez Trials. *Nchardak – Large sunken Dwemer city and archives on the east coast of Solstheim. Farms *Old Attius Farm – Remnants of an old farmhouse just outside Raven Rock. Forts *Ashfallow Citadel – An decrepit Imperial fort, overrun by Morag Tong assassins. *Fort Frostmoth – Ruins of an Imperial settlement on the south coast of Solstheim. *Highpoint Tower – Ruined fortress located in the Isinfier Plains. Landmarks *Altar of Thrond – A sacrificial altar and home to three unique Hagravens. *Brodir Grove – A small Reaver encampment. *Frykte Peak – A mountain peak overlooking Saering's Watch. *Horker Island – A small island inhabited by several Horkers and Lord Tusk. *Hvitkald Peak – A mountain peak located in the eastern Solstheim. *Mount Moesring – The highest mountain peak in the Moesring mountain range. *Mortrag Peak – A mountain peak overlooking Castle Karstaag Ruins. *Stalhrim Source – An ancient burial ground containing ten sarcophagi packed with Stalhrim. Mines *Broken Tusk Mine – A small Rieklings inhabited mine. *Damphall Mine – A medium-sized Reaver den. Passes *Moesring Pass – A large Riekling camp within a mountain pass. Ruins *Snowclad Ruins – A large Nordic ruin with an altar to Hircine and three werebears. Nordic Tombs *Bloodskal Barrow – A large Nordic barrow overrun with Reavers. *Gyldenhul Barrow – A small Nordic barrow and final resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. *Kolbjorn Barrow – Ash covered ruin and burial place of famed Nordic enchanter, Ahzidal. *Vahlok's Tomb – Ancient Nordic prison guarded by Vahlok the Jailor. *White Ridge Barrow – Large Nordic ruin and birthplace of mutated elemental spiders. Towns *Skaal Village – A small Nordic village inhabited by the Skaal. **Baldor Iron-Shaper's House – The home of village blacksmith, Baldor Iron-Shaper. **Deor Woodcutter's House – The home of Deor Woodcutter and Yrsa. **Edla's House – The home of Edla and her son Nikulas. **Greathall – The home of village chief, Fanari Strong-Voice. **Morwen's House – The home of Morwen. **Oslaf's House – The home of Oslaf, Finna, and their daughter Aeta. **Shaman's Hut – The home of village shaman, Storn Crag-Strider and Frea. **Wulf Wild-Blood's House – The home of Wulf Wild-Blood. Settlements *Thirsk Mead Hall – The legendary mead hall, founded by Hrothmund the Red. Shacks *Abandoned Lodge – An old cabin guarded by the Thalmor. *Hrodulf's House – A decrepit shack build over an unknown Dwemer contraption. *Ramshackle Trading Post – A decrepit trading post occasionally visited by a mysterious merchant. Ships and Shipwrecks *Northern Maiden – A ship found at the docks outside Windhelm. Used to reach the island of Solstheim. *Wreck of the Strident Squall – Remains of the Strident Squall on the south coast of Solstheim. Temple of Miraak Unmarked Locations *Apocrypha –The realm of Hermaeus Mora. *Giant Nirnroot Island – A small rocky isle with six giant Nirnroot plants guarded by three Spriggans. A dead alchemist can also be found here. *Riekling Island – A small rocky isle containing a medium-sized Riekling camp and several Rieklings. *Solstheim Dragon Mound – A Dragon burial mound is located on the small rocky isle. *The Unfortunate Miner – A scene of a tragic mining accident. *Usha's Camp – The hidden camp of a dead Argonian. *Strange Vessel – The remains of the Dwemer airship that crashed during the events of . *Dragon Mound: Temple Foothills – A dragon burial mound located directly west of Vahlok's Tomb, atop some rocks. *Dunmer Camp Ambush – Directly east of Vahlok's Tomb in the forests. *Reaver Camp – South east of Ramshackle Trading Post. de:Orte (Dragonborn) ru:Локации (Dragonborn) Category:Dragonborn: Locations Category:Dragonborn: Lists